Taylor Shaw
|age = 5|status = Deceased|gender = Female|height = 3'7"|weight = 40 pounds|family_members = Emma Shaw ✝ (Mother)|allies = Kurt Weller (Best Friend) Sarah Weller|first_appearance = Bone May Rot (Flashback)|last_appearance = Why Await Life's End (Flashback)|episode_count = 3|portrayed_by = Brooke Solvang|place_of_birth = Clearfield, Pennsylvania|born = April 4, c.1985}}Taylor Shaw was Kurt Weller's childhood friend who disappeared at the age of 5. Events Early life Taylor Shaw was born in Clearfield, Pennsylvania and raised by a single mother, Emma Shaw. During her early years, she met and became great friends with Kurt Weller, her five-years-older next-door neighbor. It was customary for Taylor to be invited to the Weller’s house and she was often taken to their field trips. Bill Weller used to take his children camping to their usual spot on the Pennsylvanian border and sometimes Taylor would tag along with his family. Fort Boone, which was the plot’s name where the Wellers used to set up their tent, became Taylor’s favorite place in the world. In one of their trips, Bill bought the children rain boots and gave Taylor a pink-flowered pair that became the girl’s favorite. Taylor and Kurt used to play at the Weller’s backyard all the time where there was a wooden shed to which they referred to as the fort. Sometime before Taylor disappeared, the children were climbing up a tree and Kurt accidentally stepped on her hand, Taylor fell and got a prominent wound at the back of her neck that over time became a noticeable scar. Disappearance The last time Taylor Shaw was seen alive was in a Sunday night at Weller’s house where Bill hosted a dinner party. A few hours after the children went to bed, Kurt checked on Taylor but she wasn’t in her room. When Bill got home, Kurt saw his father hosing the mud off his shoes and became suspicious of him. The Pennsylvanian community searched for Taylor but had no luck on finding the girl. Bill Weller was accused as the prime suspect for her disappearance but his alibi for that night spared him from any charges. According to Bill, he volunteered for a booze run but forgot that most of the liquor stores closed on Sundays so he had to drive halfway to Ohio, which took him three hours to get back to the house. Every year after Taylor’s disappearance Emma Shaw organized memorial services to honor and celebrate Taylor’s life. Bill Weller was a regular attendant regardless anyone else’s opinions; it was stated by Kurt that his presence made people uncomfortable. Death On his deathbed Bill Weller confessed killing Taylor Shaw when the girl was five years old as product of an accident. Before he passed, he mentioned that he buried her body under the fort because it was the girl’s favorite place in the world. Kurt Weller drove to Fort Boone and dug on his family’s usual spot only to find Taylor’s favorite doll and a flowered boot with a bone inside indicating that they were Taylor Shaw’s remains. Jane Doe Case After her first tattoo-related case was over, Jane was driven back to her safehouse by Weller who hugged her before leaving; he noticed a familiar scar at the back of Jane’s neck that made him wonder about her true identity. Positive that Jane was Taylor Shaw, he mentioned his finding to Mayfair who sent Taylor’s DNA to Patterson to run some tests. Patterson ran the test three times before telling Weller but it was undeniable that Jane Doe was indeed Taylor Shaw. A few days later Jane lost a tooth after being attacked by Markos in her safehouse; Patterson ran an isotopic test only to find that Jane was born in Africa instead of Pennsylvania like Taylor. Weller ignored the evidence and never mentioned Patterson’s findings to Jane to whom he kept telling stories about their childhood. Convinced of being Taylor Shaw, Jane agreed to lie to Weller about some memories of them fishing after Oscar gave her some pictures and ordered to lie. Once Weller found Taylor’s body, he confronted Jane at her safehouse and took her under arrest. Personality Kurt Weller described Taylor as a fearless tomboy girl who used to follow him around instead of playing with dolls with his sister, Sarah. He also mentioned that she liked to set fire to almost everything she could, recalling a night in which she poke her stick to the fire and ran around the camping place like a pyromaniac. Trivia * Taylor was wearing a blue dinosaur pajamas the night she disappeared. * Taylor has a scar in her neck, simular to the one that Jane has. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased